1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing directional information related to a designated geographical location, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device that allows the user several options through which his present geographical location relative to the Islamic holy land of Mecca may be determined, the communication device easy to manufacture, cost-efficient to produce and operate, and relatively lightweight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication system enables a user to move freely within a corresponding service area while communicating by wireless technology using a subscribed/registered mobile terminal or mobile station (MS). Such mobile communication systems are designed to provide ease of use, low price, and various additional services in order to encourage users to purchase the mobile terminals and subscribe to the system.
There are a variety of races and religions in the world. One such religion is Islam, which requires its followers, Muslims, to worship on their knees five times a day in the direction of Mecca, the Islamic Holy Land. This ritual, called Salah, is a religious duty of all Muslims.
The obligatory Salah rituals are Fajr, Zuhr, Asr, Maghrib, and Isha. Fajr involves praying in the direction of Mecca between daybreak and dawn. Zuhr involves praying in the direction of Mecca between noon and midday. Asr involves praying in the direction of Mecca between midday and sunset. Maghrib involves praying in the direction of Mecca right after sunset. Isha involves praying in the direction of Mecca between midnight and daybreak. Additionally, there are other rituals such as Friday noon service, additional obligatory service, and free service in addition to the five obligatory rituals of Salah, each involving praying in the direction of Mecca.
Muslims must worship on their knees in the direction of Mecca at the designated time. Failing to worship as required is regarded a sin to be punished according to Islamic dogma. Therefore, it is very important for Muslims to easily and quickly determine the direction or position of Mecca with respect to their current position on Earth. For example, the first thing that Muslim travelers or nomads do when they travel is to determine their location with respect to Mecca.
A Muslim who is traveling is allowed to use a mobile communication device to communicate. Presently, the number of Muslims in the world is about 1.6 billion, a large potential market for mobile communication devices that are tailored to their specific needs.
There have been attempts to address the requirements of Islam through mobile devices. For example, a mobile communication device that indicates the position of Mecca relative to the user is disclosed in PCT/IT99/00228 (Jul. 20, 1999), which teaches the use of a GPS (global positioning system) receiver and an Earth-magnetic sensor in a system exclusively for indicating the location of Mecca. Another device, disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-38494 (May 16, 2002), also uses a GPS receiver and an earth-magnetic sensor. Other devices that are known in the art utilize a service provider or network operator to determine the relative position of Mecca.
Systems that require an Earth-magnetic sensor and GPS receiver are larger and cumbersome to carry as well as requiring additional manufacturing time, all factors that increase product cost. Similarly, using a system provider or network operator increases the cost of using the system.
Therefore, there is a need for a relatively lightweight and easy to use mobile communications device that can provide the user with information regarding his geographic position on the Earth relative to Mecca in a cost-effective manner. The present invention addresses these and other needs.